Music In The Night
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Zexion is bored and can't sleep, but he didn't think it's stir up the honet's nest with his secret hobby... Well Maybe a liitle... T for mild language.


Zexion sighed as he set the Zombie Survival Guide aside. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it read two fifty-four. Still awake, still too bored, He got up to lock the door to his room before pushing his bed over to reveal the floor underneath. He pulled the illusion to reveal a hidden door. He opened it with a sigh to reveal his secrets that he'd kill to keep the old pricks from finding out. He pulled out a moderately slender instrument case opening it to reveal a sleek mahogany accoustic guitar. He gingerly took it out of it's case. _Kingdom Hearts how long has it been since I last touched this? Too long. _

If he remembered correctly he hadn't touched his guitar since just before number nine had joined them. It had soon became known after Demyx had joined that certain murderous members hated music on most days, and tolerated it the rest. He shuddered as he thought of Saix's views of the Nocturne's musical capabilities. Zexion actually liked the other boy's musical talent, secretly enjoying the sweet dulcet tones of the sitar. He found it rather relaxing especially round this time in the morning, Just when he needed it to help him doze off.

Unfortunately tonight Demyx had just gotten back from a three day mission to some backwater swamp in search of a diamond. It wasn't very successful. And from the sounds that Axel had been making at dinner, they had lost their chance at the diamond, And Demyx had almost been eaten by an alligator. All in all he was absolutely drained, and had retired to his room far earlier than the norm.

He sighed as he began to string the guitar. _Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't realize that it's not Demyx playing. Hm… What to play? _He thought at he picked up his favorite pick. He sighed again for he was at a loss for what to play. He stared for a long moment before starting with the first thing that popped into his head. Iris by the GooGooDolls. _Ah… nothing's better that fresh music…_

And with that first song swiftly flowed into the next one, Let Me Be Myself by Three Doors Down, to Sleeping Sickness by City And Colour, and as he was in the middle this when he heard a loud clamoring outside in the hallway, causing the blood in his veins to freeze.

"Open the Goddam door you music twit!" Xigbar growled quite loudly.

"Yeah! Open thish door!" Axel said in an irate and heavily slurred voice.

"Bloody nuisance! Lets shut 'im up for abouta week." Luxord growled in an equally drunken voice.

_Shit I forgot those bastards were holding their monthly drinking contest tonight! _Zexion thought as he hastily put his guitar away. He tiptoed over to his door and opened it to the slightest crack to see a _very_ drunk Saix stagger up to the door across the way from his.

"Move outta t' way." Saix hefted his Claymore.

_Shit. They're going to kill him! Oh SHIT. _Zexion dived away from his door and summoned his Lexicon just as his door was blown off it's hinges by Saix's clumsy swing. He threw up an illusion in Demyx's room as that door was obliterated.

"T' 'ell? He's not in there!" Luxord glared.

"Over here idiots." Zexion said in Demyx's voice as he darted out of his room, with a full illusion on. _Great one now I'm going to die if I don't get the hell out of here._

"Get his scrawny ass!" Xigbar yelled.

The Mob followed suit save for Axel. Who despite being hung over was conscious enough to realize that Demyx had come out of _Zexion's _room. Meaning…. That it was Zexion the others were chasing. He chuckled to himself and walked through the illusion on Demyx's doorway and shook his head. Despite all of the noise Demyx was still sound asleep, half hanging off his bed. _Well, well, Now isn't that interesting._

x

Demyx stared at the ruins of his bed room door with bewilderment. "What the hell happened?" He glared down the hall at Axel.

"It wasn't me." Axel smiled. "See you at breakfast."

Zexion was standing in his own doorway debating heavily against his guilt to not tell

Demyx. "Hey Demyx, since you've got the day off too, do you wanta hang out?"

x

"Hey Zexion… How'd you get so good at playing guitar?"

"I learned how to play in my spare time when I wasn't reading. Why?"

"Are you the reason I think I'm sleep playing sometimes?"

"You play your instruments in your _sleep?_" Zexion stared wide eyed at Demyx. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. Axel has recorded me once…"

"Demyx… Last night was my fault. They mistook me for you and took their hangovers out on you… At least they would have if I hadn't interfered. Aslo last night was the first time since you joined the Organization that I actually played in a long time… So I think that that was you sleep playing the rest of the time."

Demyx was quiet fot several minutes before replying, "Thanks for telling me the truth… So when are you going to fix my door?" Demyx grinned.

* * *

><p>Wow its been a long time since I've wrote anything. Well I've been busy with work and what not.<p>

I don't Own Kingom Hearts nor Any of the mentioned music. Credit goes to the repsective parties.


End file.
